


星辰在侧

by Cider



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 没头没尾的pwp（只是想满足某个性癖）





	星辰在侧

**Author's Note:**

> 哎呀！写完发现好像撞梗了，如果那位作者看到觉得不妥的话请告诉我一下，谢谢啦！

乔治看到他翠绿色的眼睛此刻含满了泪水的样子，还有执拗地、在向他求欢时别过头去不愿意看向他的样子，一时之间，感到心情有些复杂。其实，乔治有时候很喜欢在床笫间看到库里露出他不同于往日的脆弱一面，那让他有别于平日里，身为一方将领所表现出来的成熟、强硬的样子。然而，当他此时此刻真正将自己的柔软全部剖开就这样裸露地呈现在乔治面前时，他却又感到有些诚惶诚恐地不愿接受。从前的库里在他面前像那个虔诚把自己祭祀的人，可他不是那个能坦然收下一切的神，他给不了安逸的爱情，给不了久远的承诺，给不了他想要的，只能给他片刻的欢愉。这样的他，该怎么面对那个想付出一切的人呢？  
他的爱人、他的情人，他的厄洛斯*……他觉得自己，有的时候真的是不知道该拿他怎么办。  
乔治想到这里，忍不住俯下身亲吻库里，他正被情欲折磨，迫切地渴求乔治的动作，然而乔治却没有动作，只是对他说“闭上眼睛”。库里此刻已经有些恍惚了，他几乎不知道乔治在说什么。可是，不知为什么，他依然乖乖地照做了，他眯着眼睛，收紧了搂住乔治脖子的手，像是在害怕什么，又像是在期待什么。但他只是听到乔治笑了，然后，像是看穿了他想的一切，用手蒙住了他的眼睛，让他彻底远离他能看到的一切。那双手温温热热，库里想。  
在黑暗中等待一切的感觉不好受，好像时间被一切竭尽所能地拉长了，他的期待与恐惧在内心不停地翻腾。库里并不担心乔治会对他做什么。直到乔治松开蒙住他眼睛的手，闯入他眼睛中的漫天繁星让他禁不住叫出了声音。  
乔治玩味地拍了拍他的臀肉，示意他放松：“没关系，只是单向镜。”  
但库里依然很紧张，乔治感觉到自己被他紧紧地夹着，他差点射出来。而库里，刚刚在他眼睛里的泪水已经漫溢出来了，他甚至放弃了环着乔治脖颈，转而拉住了乔治的手。乔治突然有点想就这样下去。大概是在这个鬼地方待太久了，他也未能免俗地露出了人性中的“恶”，他察觉到自己某个阴暗面被人偷偷地翻了过来，光明正大地显露了出来。他喜欢，喜欢这种被他的爱人渴求，被他的爱人需要的感觉。只是他还保存有一点点理智，这一点仅存的理智让他撤开了，退出的时候感觉到火热的甬道痉挛着想留下他仍然勃起的阴茎，又让他差点控制不住自己。  
“你趴下……大概这样会好一点。”他想帮着库里翻过身，但是他的动作却被立刻制止了——出乎他意料地，库里没有动，甚至是握住了他的手，在他的掌心落下了一个亲吻。  
“没关系。”他带着哭腔的声音在乔治耳边响起，让乔治觉得自己在被燃烧。他收回了自己的手，扩开了库里的私处，又重新插入了那个湿热的小洞。  
长时间没有做爱带来的阻碍已经消失殆尽，取代了之前的疼痛的是随之而来的快感。又被填满的感觉已经让库里失去了说话的机能，张开嘴发出的只有“唔”“嗯”的短促音节，他偶尔会叫乔治的名字，但仅仅一闪而过，又很快被从喉咙里冲出来的呻吟声取代。  
机甲里除了他们，再没有活物了，剩下唯一会说话的Hestia*被他强制禁言了，这个机甲里，这个星球上已知的那部分，只有他们两个、脚下的荒漠和头顶的星空了。他这么想着，想着他们两个现在的确是这个世界上仅存的两个，哪怕只是暂时，但是不需要面对那些纷争，不需要考虑他们茫远的将来，是只有他们两个的世界。这样的想法让他更加珍惜眼前这个人，他忍不住将库里从地上搂起来，姿势的突然变化让两个人都同时发出了喘息。乔治搂着库里的腰，好让险些又跌回去的人调整姿势。库里扶着他的肩膀的时候，乔治看到了他有些湿润的脸颊。  
“闭上眼睛。”但他很快就被人捂住了眼睛，有些冰冷的手掌阻隔在了他和他能看到的一切之间。  
那个人沙哑而带着喘息的嗓音让他发自内心的感到悸动，他不合时宜地问：“好霸道。想做什么？”  
库里没有回答他。只是很轻柔地让自己的侧脸贴着乔治的侧脸，用自己的嘴唇描摹他脸颊的轮廓。直到他缓慢而郑重地亲吻到乔治的嘴唇，才松开了按着他眼睛的手，抵着他的额头低声说：“想吻你。”  
“还有……你刚才也是这么和我说的。”  
这两句话在此刻的杀伤力显然太大了，乔治几乎愣住了，他在那一瞬间觉得自己的大脑被这句定时炸弹一样的话炸开了，他甚至觉得自己什么都看不到，什么都听不到，什么都感觉不到，除了眼前这个用力亲吻着自己的人，他急促的喘息和他身体的温度，覆在他嘴唇上的柔软，搂着他脖子的双手。当他想起“此刻这里只有他们两个人。此刻他们完完全全地属于彼此。”的时候，他感到自己要按耐不住那颗正疯狂跳动的内心了。  
库里低下头，伸出舌尖一点点舔舐过乔治的喉结，像看中了自己猎物的一只小豹子。乔治环抱着他的腰用力将他压在了地上。库里吃痛地呻吟出声，手指在他的背后乱抓，乔治一把抓住了两只手，按在了他的头顶。他的确按耐不住了，他从来不喜欢压抑自己的欲望，尤其是面对这个人。他空余的一只手流连地划过库里的身体，身下的人很快又在他的挑逗下一点点被染上粉红色，可是这不够——当然远远不够。他一路往下的手不断地在库里的身上揉捏，臀肉被他捏的泛红。他们做过多少次爱，他就有多熟悉这具身体。那些断断续续的喘息，还有细微的挣扎，他都很熟悉。  
“你好湿。”他松开按住库里的手，折起了他的腿。交合处流出的液体沾染到了库里的大腿根。乔治抚过他沾染着液体的腿根，那些黏腻的液体沾到了他的手上。  
乔治摩挲着库里的侧脸。控制舱没有亮灯，唯一的光源来自单向镜中隐约的星光，那些被乔治再一次抚摸过的地方在星光下有些反光。乔治亲了亲库里的鼻尖：“舔一舔吗？”  
他们两个中间，应该没有谁知道最后是怎么结束的。或许是在恒温的控制舱的地板上，乔治让库里跪趴着，他贴着库里好看的背脊，让他叫他的名字，然后一次次地填满他；又或许是在驾驶座上，乔治让几乎没什么力气的库里自己分开自己的腿，他再占有他；也可能是他抱着库里，靠在墙上听他仰起头时失神的尖叫，最后射在他的体内，  
“你看到天上的星星了吗？就像我们在地球上……第一次相见那天一般明亮。”乔治在一切结束后侧身躺在了库里的身边，把自己的手覆在了他的手上，十指交握，他感觉到已经陷入睡眠中的库里自然地往他怀里缩了一下。他贪恋这一刻也好的温暖与幸福。  
其实他早就都忘记了那些遥远记忆里的零星碎片，不要说第一天，哪怕是许多一年前发生在他们之间的事，都早已被他抛诸脑后。然而，乔治始终记得，记得他第一次见到库里时的那片星空，还有那片星空下绿色的眼眸和那个少年向他伸出的、被外骨骼包裹的手。他总在各种各样的时刻，想起那天的星辰……尤其是，落在他身边的那颗。  
在这片荒芜的地方度过的半个多月，他无时无刻不感到巨大的孤独，那种缓慢滋生的绝望霸道地开始充斥他生活的每个细节。即便他曾经遭遇过许多困境、受过许多伤，他始终是坚强的。可是，这里不一样，这个没有活物的地方，他只会在天气偶尔还可以的时候下去探查一下，但这片沙漠只会给他带来烦躁和失望。这样一个地方，只有他一个人的地方，让他觉得自己被击垮了。他的确不甘心，只是不甘心在这里却毫无用处。除了一天天减少的燃料、补给，一天天蔓延的悲伤，他什么都没有。  
直到他的星星再一次落到他身边。  
他知道，此刻他甚至可以坦然地面对死亡。

**Author's Note:**

> *厄洛斯（Eros）：或称爱洛斯。爱神，卡俄斯的同辈。诞生在卡俄斯、大地、深渊之后。爱欲、生育及性欲的化身。是他促生了诸神的生育相爱，他是一切爱欲的化身（包括同性、异性）。  
> *Hestia：奥林匹斯十二主神之一，三处女神之一。此处用作乔治侦察机甲的名字。


End file.
